The Way You Love Me
by Blairx6661
Summary: "I love you, you know that?" ... "That's why we're here" / Danielle knew she'd be cheering her man on from ringside that night... What she didn't know about was the big surprise he had in store for her. / McGillicuttyxOC oneshot.


**[[A/N: HAI GUIZE :D Came up with this idea last week and practically busted my ass for a week to finish it, because I love the idea ;D In the last month of two I've developed a liking for McGillicutty (though I decided to use his real name here) and thought this would be fun to write :P Hope you all enjoy reading, this one goes out to my wrestling girls :D]]**

* * *

><p><strong>+ DANIELLE's POV + Tuesday 2nd August, 2011 +<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Boy I like the way you movin'<em>

_Feeling all the things you're doing_

_Got me twisted in the groove and_

_I like the way you love me..._

_Yaaaayyyy!_ I thought to myself, my eyes lighting up in happiness as I heard my phone starting to ring. Though I already knew who my caller was - this ringtone was assigned to only one person - I still looked at the screen for a few seconds before answering, smiling at the name of the man I'd loved pretty much ever since I'd met him.

"JOE! Hey baby, what's up?" I asked softly, ignoring my older brother Trent when he laughed at me for how excitedly I was about Joe calling me, even though I reacted the same way every time, so he really should've gotten used to it by now - Joe and I had been dating for almost seven months and we were going as strong as ever.

"I'm finishing up at the gym with David, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at the cafe across the road from my hotel? There's something I'd like to talk about" he said, every word sending shivers down my spine. The sound of his voice was always incredibly thrilling to me - whether it was his regular tone, or the seductive tone he employed whenever talking dirty to me in bed, something I'd come to greatly enjoy ever since I'd first slept with him. "Sure, I'm just with Trent at my hotel, give me about twenty minutes and I'll be there... Tell David I said hi" I said, wondering about what it was he wanted to talk about. We chatted for a little while longer before I hung up after saying "Love you Joey-bear", to which he'd responded "Love you too Dani-bear" before hanging up. As I dropped my iPhone back into my purse, Trent looked at me with a stupid smile.

"How long have you and **Joey-bear** been together now, huh?" he asked teasingly, his smile transforming into a smirk as his eyes widened.

"Almost seven months, oh dear brother... And I've been living with him since late May, just to refresh your memory" I added, now smirking enough to rival him, even though I had no real intention of saying anything else - I just wanted to mess with his head. As if I'd willed it, Trent suddenly stood up, looking nauseous. "I really hate you and your boyfriend sometimes" he said quietly, shaking his head with now only the smallest of smiles on his face which was enough to let me know he didn't properly mean that.

"Still sorry you had to hear us getting it on in Minneapolis... But if you and all my other birthday guests hadn't messed up the house so bad, then we would've stayed home... It's really your own fault, there were a fair few pizza boxes strewn about the backyard" I stated solemnly, fighting back the urge to laugh and tease him even more - I knew he was the one to order it; it was one of his favourite things. Trent muttered something about hoping I wasn't pregnant and as I stood up to meet him, I ruffled up my hair and grinned.

"No chance of you being an uncle yet... My boyfriend knows to wrap it before he taps it!" I trilled, strutting upstairs victoriously with my hands in my shorts pockets while I could hear my brother retching from below. I wasn't really very averse to discussing sex but I decided then that I'd lay off annoying my brother about him hearing my boyfriend and I going at it - I didn't particularly enjoy discussing it with him... I'd just enjoyed teasing him because he'd gotten a little upset over it.

(Seriously, what girl _really_ enjoys discussing her sex life with her older brother?)

Once I had climbed a flight of stairs and then ridden the elevator to my floor, I raced through the hallway and into my room as an excited grin spread across my face. Joe had flown to Kentucky much earlier yesterday than I had as I'd been working at the salon and he'd had a few promotional things to take care of, so it'd been just over 24 hours since I'd seen him last - he was in a different hotel, just down the street. After I pulled off my white tank top and pink checkered shorts, I changed into a gold dress with sheer sleeves and matching sandals - the dress was one he'd bought me for my 22nd birthday, and I knew he loved when I wore it.

Rummaging through my suitcase full of clothes and makeup until I found my gold metal shell bag, I put my keys, wallet and phone inside and clamped it shut, washing my face in the little bathroom and brushing my hair back into a high ponytail. With a deep breath and a wide smile, I walked out of my room and locked the door, then caught the elevator down to ground floor and walked through the automatic doors once they had opened. Dashing across the road and then walking down the street, I stopped once I saw a white sign with purple writing that read "Nourriture Céleste" and walked inside, knowing I was at the right place. I saw Joe sitting at a window table and approached him, clearing my throat once I was over there. He stood up immediately, his strong and muscled arms engulfing me in a massive bear hug. "Missed you..." he whispered, kissing my cheek. I smiled, returning the kiss and stroking his cheek affectionately.

"Missed you too baby" I replied, pulling back and looking him up and down for a moment. He was wearing a long-sleeved blue and white checkered shirt with blue jeans and black lace-up shoes, a combination I often complimented because he looked absolutely amazing wearing clothes like that. His cheeks were slightly tinged with red, which I attributed to his workout earlier - he and David Otunga were very close friends and as they were also the current Tag Team Champions, it just made sense for them to do things together like working out. "So how is David anyway?" I asked, to which Joe laughed.

"He started calling me McGee today, a few of the other guys were laughing when they heard it... Jimmy and Jey thought it was hilarious, they kept dancing around in front of us chanting it about a million times" he explained, shaking his head and smiling in amusement.

"I don't know, I think McGee is kinda cool, he's done worse... Remember when he called you Joe the Hoe? That was god-awful, Jennifer was disgusted and she got _so_ mad at David Junior when he asked what it meant!" I retorted playfully, laughing hysterically and slapping my knee a few times as I tried to calm down. Joe smiled knowingly, his hand reaching for mine underneath the table and squeezing it gently before tracing circles on the outside of my right thigh, which caused me to blush and smile at his very touch.

"I still remember what I told him... I said 'My lips, my hands, and my _entire_ body belong to Danielle'... I think I may have over-emphasized the word 'entire', I swear he looked nauseous after that... Honestly, some people!" he joked, his hand moving a little higher and playing with the hem of my dress. "Damn right it does, especially that nice ass of yours!" I quipped, licking my lips and smirking purely to tease him; I had no real intentions of getting any more heated in public right now, even though I wouldn't be surprised if he did - he could be pretty damn kinky sometimes, which he knew I liked. I was tempted to grab his hand and drag him right out of the cafe to my hotel room, but I was seriously hungry and needed some lunch, pronto. After we both picked up our menus and scanned over them, we placed them back down on the table as a waitress approached us.

"Hello Sir, Madam, my name's Kimberly and I'm your waitress today, what can I get for you?" she said, giving Joe a pointed stare. Of course I'd seen this happen before - a lot of girls looked at him longingly before proceeding to give me jealous glares - but it was nothing I couldn't handle. "I'd like the steak sandwich with extra salad on the side, what about you?" he said politely, nudging me as he smirked. "I'll have the butter chicken with extra rice... And my boyfriend and I would both like a Coke to go with that" I replied coolly, glaring as she walked away. Once Kimberly was gone, Joe turned to face me with a wicked grin on his face. "I think you scared her... But you're so fucking hot when you get all protective like that... Major turn-on" he hissed into my ear, leaning in to kiss my neck. "Fuck... Well, maybe you should stop looking and acting the way you do" I teased.

"Sorry, can't..." he whispered teasingly, holding my face in his hands and kissing me lovingly. As I was rather involved, we only broke up our public display of affection once Kimberly returned a short while later with our drinks, letting us know when our food would be ready. I smiled widely up at her, waving goodbye until Joe laughed and grabbed my hands.

After we'd finally finished our lunch one and a half hours later, Joe turned to face me as Kimberly came back to collect our plates. Once she was gone he kissed my cheek, then pulled back and held onto my hands. "Remember how I originally said you'd be sitting ringside tonight since Trent and I are in the same match?" he said quietly. "Yeah, I remember that... I'm really looking forward to that, can't wait" I replied. Giving him a strange look, I wondered why he used a questioning tone when I was sure he wasn't about to go back on his promise without a real reason - he wasn't like that; and he'd been as excited about tonight as I was. He raised his eyebrow as I pursed my lips and looked to be deep in thought. "Don't worry, you're definitely still coming to watch... Though there has been a very slight change of plans" he said. Letting out a relieved laugh, I grinned and nodded happily. I'd bought a new dress just for tonight and couldn't wait for him to see it.

"I found out we'd be having this match a few weeks ago and the idea came to me straight away, so I spent a while bugging Vince to let you sit at the commentary table during the match. Trent knows about it too, and Vince finally agreed this morning... Until our match you'll be waiting with David and myself" he told me, folding his arms across his chest as he nodded and smiled. Raising a hand to my mouth as my jaw dropped, I was speechless for a good few minutes as I tried to guess how on earth he'd had such good luck. "Joe, that's... that's amazing, how did you manage that?" I asked slowly, gasping in surprise. He gave me a smug, mischievous smile and I almost kicked him underneath the table for it. "Couldn't possibly tell you that... But I will tell you that I'm taking you out to dinner afterwards, there's a restaurant next to my hotel that looks pretty good" he admitted. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, kissing his cheek and cuddling up to him. "Thank you so much for this... I love you" I whispered in a rather emotional tone of voice... I'd never met anyone so generous, and he still managed to surprise me with every little thing he did for me.

"Anything for you, you know that" he whispered, his cheek resting against mine as he pulled me in closer and hugged me before we let go and finished our drinks. Joe signaled the first waiter that walked past and asked him for our check, obviously wanting Kimberly around as little as I did. Immediately reaching for my shell bag and grabbing my wallet, I pulled out a few notes and tried to slam them down first, but Joe gently pushed my hand away and I sighed. After I put my money back in my wallet and closed my bag while he paid for our food, I faked an angry look. "Joe! You've gotta start letting me pay for things more often... I mean, that's why I worked extra hours while you were in Australia and New Zealand, and it's not like I don't make decent money anyway" I told him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. He looked down at it for a moment and smiled as the waiter returned once again. "Keep the change, I need to get going" he said, taking my hand and walking outside with me.

"Suppose I should, if it would make you happy... But not today" he replied quietly. "Not today..."

I asked why today was such a big deal, but he wouldn't answer which was weird; he wasn't normally so stubborn. "You're such a dick sometimes!" I teased, swatting his arm playfully. "No, I just have a dick, there's a difference" he quipped in response, being his usual mischievous and funny self. I growled playfully and slapped his ass; he caught my wrist and placed his free hand on the small of my back.

"I've got a few last-minute things to do before I head to the arena, Julie has to fix up my trunks because they caught on my door handle and got ripped in half, gotta drop them off so she can fix them and then we're all going over the match" Joe soon explained. I nodded and said that was fine; I still had to pick out my shoes and jewellery, and I wanted to grab a coffee with Jennifer before we went into the arena anyway. "But I'll walk you back to your hotel, I'll meet you near my locker room around 5pm? Bring your bags with you though, we're staying somewhere different tonight" he said, taking my hand as we walked. The street was fairly quiet which was nice, not that Joe or I minded much when fans approached him because he loved meeting them, and I could see in his eyes how much it meant to him. Once we got back to my hotel, I pulled him into a loving embrace, kissing him passionately outside the doors before he walked away, and I waved goodbye until he was out of sight.

* * *

><p>"Girl, I swear I'll never understand how you can fit so many dresses and pairs of shoes in your suitcase!" Jennifer exclaimed after taking a sip of her caramel latté. Shaking her head so much that her freshly curled hair bounced from side to side, she laughed heartily which I soon copied. "It's just a gift, I guess" I teased, smiling down at David Jr in his baby basket and waving. "Helloooo beautiful boy!" I cooed adoringly, and he clapped his hands excitedly as he called out "Hewwo, Auntie Danneeeeee!"<p>

"He's lovely Jen, you and David must be so proud" I gushed, watching on in wonder as he lay in his basket seat, resting on the coffee shop floor. She nodded in agreement, talking about how thankful she was that their baby was so well behaved because it made things so much easier. I just smiled as I really wasn't able to relate; Joe and I had already talked about having children and I didn't want to start trying for a baby for at least three more years, so I wasn't even considering them yet - but that wasn't to say I didn't like them, because I did... I just felt I was too young to be a mother yet, and we wanted more time just being the two of us. After my momentary silence and a few long sips of my hot chocolate, we started talking again and as David Jr fell asleep, the topic of the conversation soon changed to that of which sexual positions we liked best as I described something Joe and I had ended up doing on the bedroom floor after failing to make it to the bed.

"... And after he hoists my leg over his shoulder... Maaaan, it is the best thing in the world, I swear to you" I told her in a rather cavalier fashion, laughing and stopping as I saw her blushing slightly - I'd never told her anything so graphic before. I knew I could trust her to keep this conversation just between us; it was like an unspoken code of friendship and womanhood that just had to exist. I looked down at her son just to make sure he was asleep, not wanting him to have heard anything, otherwise he'd be running around backstage repeating it to anyone and everyone who'd listen.

By the time it hit 4:30pm the three of us were walking to the arena at a leisurely pace, little David toddling along between us as we held his hands. My free hand kept a tight grip on my suitcase - which had another bag tied to the front, as Joe had told me to bring them - and my shell bag was tied on top. "Can't wait until we get inside and I can change into my Smackdown outfit... I bought a dress just for tonight, can't wait to show it to him" I chirped, referring to how Joe hadn't seen it yet. Jennifer grinned as I pulled out my phone and showed her a picture, then proceeded to state that she knew he'd love it. Once we were inside the building and had made our way upstairs, we found the right locker room and knocked on the door. David opened the door and said hello to the both of us before giving his son a big hug. I smiled and walked over to Joe, sitting down next to him as he laced up his boots and gave him a quick kiss when he was finished. To kill some time we sat in a circle and discussed this week's episode of RAW, the upcoming pay-per-view and our varying opinions on the current dramas involving CM Punk. I was so involved that at first I didn't even hear my phone ringing at one point, though I was pleased when I answered the phone and heard the voice of my brother.

"Did Joe tell you about the change of plans tonight?" he asked excitedly. I couldn't see his face but I somehow sensed he was smiling... He was just that kind of happy person. I told him that Joe had explained it to me and then I said goodbye and hung up, realising I should take care of my hair and makeup soon. As soon as I placed my phone down on the bench next to my shell bag, Joe turned to me with an animated smile.

"One more thing I should probably mention... You're not actually walking out with us, I picked out some entrance music for you so you could have your own little spotlight heading out there..." he told me. I tried to make him tell me what song it was but he wouldn't budge, so I walked out to the hair and makeup room, staying in there until at least forty minutes into the show, just chatting even after I was ready. Once I heard a knock on the door and my name being called out, I quickly went and changed into my ring outfit: a short dress that was an interesting mishmash of pink, black and white, a pink flower hair clip and crystal cuff also from Joe, and my Paris Hilton white satin heels with bows on them. After that, I went for a walk down the corridors and talked to Zack for a while, hugging him briefly before I was called down to Gorilla Position.

* * *

><p><em>I am no angel<em>

_I like it when you do that stuff to me_

_I am no angel_

_I like it when you talk talk, dirty when you talk talk_

_(Talk talk talk talk talk talk)_

_Dirty Talk_

_Kitten heels, lingerie_

_Pantyhose, foreplay_

_Legs up on the bar_

_In the back of your car_

_Latex, champagne_

_Bubble bath, whipped cream_

_Cherry pop, tag team_

_Can you make me scream?_

"Should've known he'd pick something like this..." I thought to myself as I made my way down to the ring, smiling and waving to the crowd even though most of them probably had no idea who I was - at least that's what I expected, as I wasn't one to assume. "Look, look, it's McGillicutty's girlfriend!" I heard one guy shouting from his ringside seat, to which his friend replied "Shit, it is... Man, I would so bang her!" After blowing a kiss in their general direction for humor's sake, I walked up the steel steps and climbed into the ring, posing briefly and pointing to the crowd with both hands before rolling out of the other end of the ring. Prancing over to the table, I took the seat in between Booker T and Josh Matthews and popped on a headset. "Well well, who have we got here?" Booker asked, reaching out to shake my hand. "My name is Danielle Barreta, Trent's my big brother and I wanted to watch this match first hand" I said. I was careful not to spill any more personal details as I wasn't officially part of any storyline - even though Joe probably wouldn't mind, I didn't want to risk getting him in trouble.

Without any thought necessary, I smiled as soon as Joe and David's music started playing and they walked down to the ring with JTG, who was a pretty cool guy outside of work too. Joe looked absolutely amazing - then again, he always did - and I simply couldn't help but stare. "Why's she staring at McGillicutty, huh?" Booker asked Josh and Cole, while I just shrugged. "I think he'd have a lot to offer a woman like her - she's well-dressed and gorgeous, he's one-half of the Tag Team Champions... Use your brain for once, Booker!" Cole replied. Blushing modestly, I looked at the ropes until Joe had climbed into the ring and was looking over at us. "Love you baby, looking good!" I stood up and called out as loudly as I could without being suspected; he grinned and mouthed back "Love you too Dani!", pointing out towards our direction and bouncing off the ropes.

Trent made his entrance next and I stayed on my feet, waving and cheering excitedly for my brother. I could tell from all the audience's cheering that they were excited to see him and I smiled, knowing how much he fed off their energy and support. "Love you bro!" I shouted towards the end, sitting down only when Jimmy and Jey Uso's entrance music hit, and they came out doing their usual little dance. I couldn't help but laugh while they did it because Booker T and the crowd were eating it up. Re-adjusting my headset, I looked up and gazed at the ring intently as the bell rang. Straight away, Jey started aiming punches at JTG before tagging in his brother Jimmy. Jey sent JTG flying into Jimmy's fist for a two-count and then JTG hid behind the referee as he kicked Jimmy down and then tagged in my beloved Joe, which I was rather excited about.

"Yeah!" I shouted as he began stomping away at Jimmy and then tagged David back in so they could hit him with a back elbow. David then got a two-count on Jimmy and applied a chinlock, which was ignored as Jimmy fought his way up and punched my friend. David took him down just as quickly and hit a short-arm clothesline, pinning him down until Jey jumped in and broke it up. Joe was then tagged in again and I cheered excitedly, happy to get to see him doing one of the things he did best. He hit a million dollar knee lift and ended up getting a two-count, then tagged David back in so they could beat down on Jimmy Uso. There was another unsuccessful pin attempt made, and then I laughed as Booker T was saying how he thought my boyfriend (but not in those terms) was the reason he and David were Tag Team Champions. Nodding vigorously, I told him I agreed, for the sake of joining in the conversation. The three of them then started talking about the friendship between David and Joe outside of the ring, mentioning how they'd flown all their family and friends out to Las Vegas for a three-day celebration when they'd won the titles. Josh muttered something about not having been invited and I giggled, not able to resist saying something.

"Really, Josh? I was invited..." I stated calmly, though I now wore a massive grin, as they all gave me confused looks. Looking up just as Jimmy punched David right down to the mat, I whooped and cheered once Trent was tagged in... though my reaction changed somewhat when he hit my boyfriend with an elbow and an enzuigiri. "Watch it bro!" I shouted loudly, almost turning away as he bounced off the ropes and dropkicked Joe to the canvas, following that up with a pin attempt that JTG promptly broke up. Jimmy and Jey were at ringside now and completely wiped him out, but were soon punished by David as he wiped them out in turn. Smiling slightly, I watched as Trent went for a Whisper in the Wind, believing he could have the match won until Joe moved out of the way. Honestly, I felt a little guilty for thinking either way right now... Who was I supposed to cheer for when I loved them both so dearly? Maybe that was why Joe had picked this match for me to join commentary for, because I'd be happy no matter who won... It was certainly food for thought. After Joe had tagged David back in and struck my brother with a vicious backbreaker which David followed with a forearm from the second rope, a final pin attempt was made and they got the three-count.

"Here are your winners, JTG and the Tag Team Champions, Michael McGillicutty and David Otunga!" could be heard all throughout the arena. "Thanks for having me Booker, Michael, Josh" I said to the three men I'd been sitting with, shaking each of their hands in turn before taking off my headset and walking away, climbing into the ring. As soon as I was next to my brother I knelt down beside him and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek and whispering "You alright?". He smiled and said that he was, asking me how I'd enjoyed the match. I laughed and whispered "It was great, I really enjoyed being out here... You're not mad that I shouted when you hit Joe? I couldn't make up my mind half the time...", but Trent just shrugged.

"Joe picked it because he knew you'd be happy no matter who won... I'm not mad and he won't be either, it must've been a little awkward to watch" he said. I smiled and hugged him even more tightly for another minute before ruffling up his hair and getting to my feet. Joe, David and JTG were still celebrating their win in the middle of the ring and I smirked devilishly. "Good job guys!" I called out, slapping my boyfriend hard on the ass as I made my way to the ropes. He winked, walking over and sitting on the middle rope so I could climb out. Squeezing his hand tightly once I was standing outside, I whispered "Love you baby, thank you". Ignoring the raucous laughter and jokes of the commentators, I blew a kiss as he whispered the same in return. Laughing and finally turning my back, I couldn't help but feel completely content as I headed backstage and went to get changed for dinner - even though it was surely way too early...

* * *

><p>"I'd still like to know how you managed to get out of the arena early... I though there was some big rule about not doing that?" I asked, eyeing Joe (who was now wearing a suit) with curiosity as we walked out of the Italian restaurant next to his hotel a fair while later. Our dinner had been absolutely delicious - he had ordered the spaghetti primavera while I'd had the farfelle carbonara - and the streets were quiet once again. Stopping me by tugging on my hand gently, he shook his head. "It's more of an unspoken thing, but it is a rule of sorts... But I'd asked to leave early as a special favor when we came back from the Australia &amp; New Zealand tour and I found out about tonight's match".<p>

Before I could speak, he produced a large piece of red fabric from his coat pocket. He walked behind me and tied it over my eyes, blocking my vision entirely so all I could see was red. "Joe, what...?" I sputtered, squealing and reaching for his arm as my long, flowing, multicolored dress fluttered in the evening breeze. "Babe, I said we were staying somewhere else and we are, but you're not allowed to see where we're going until we get there" he said, wrapping his arm around my waist securely and walking me further down the street. What felt like ten minutes later, we stopped. I could sense flashing lights nearby from all the cars driving up and down the street but that was absolutely it. He reached for the back of my blindfold and untied it slowly, reaching for my hand when he was done.

"The Hilton Lexington... Sweet Jesus, no wonder you didn't tell me" I remarked quietly, looking up at the building in awe. I'd stayed in a Hilton hotel once before with Joe, but it wasn't exactly something I'd gotten used to or ever expected - he knew I didn't mind more casual, easygoing sorts of places, and he'd taken me to the Hilton Minneapolis two months ago because it had been my birthday, which I had to admit was a special enough occasion. "Exactly... Tonight's special, but I knew if I told you at lunch where we were staying, you might've insisted we stick to either one of the rooms we stayed in last night, and I'd already planned this". Just what the hell was he planning for? I was desperate to know but I didn't bother asking, as he was certainly skilled at keeping secrets when he needed to be and he hadn't budged on anything the whole day.

"I have a reservation under the surname of Hennig, I'm checking in now due to arrangements made with the daytime manager, I assume he told you?" Joe said politely to the woman behind the main desk. She smiled and nodded understandingly, fishing out his room key as he reached forward to sign for it. In less than a minute we were in an elevator and on our way upstairs. "But what about our bags? What's happened with them?" I asked randomly, once I'd finally realized we'd hadn't brought them here - I'd been too excited and hungry for dinner to notice at first. Joe raised a finger to my lips, silencing me immediately. "I know we left them there... I slipped one of the production guys some extra cash to bring everything over for us, I didn't want you having to drag your suitcase down here".

"I love you, you know that?" I whispered as we walked out of the elevator and down a pale-colored hallway. As he stopped outside a door that read "928" in fancy script, he took me by the waist, kissing me passionately and whispering "That's why we're here", an almost nervous look on his face. Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and I followed him into the room, marveling at the fancy décor. I glanced all around the room and sighed happily, holding a hand over my heart; white rose petals were strewn over the bed, a few stray flowers were lying on the pillows and there was a bouquet of them in a vase on the dining table. "Did you...?" I started to ask, coughing slightly. "Yes... This was all me, I wasn't lying about my trunks before but this was the other stuff I had to take care of" he confessed, bringing my hand to his lips as he planted upon it a soft kiss. Right now I found myself falling more in love with him than ever... He always said he would do anything for me and I believed him, but this was something else entirely. White roses had been my favorite flower ever since he'd presented me with one the first time I'd flown to St Paul. Not that my love had ever been based on the gifts he gave me or the money he spent... I was just amazed by the dedication he showed to me, and the effort he put into doing nice things for me.

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" he said suddenly, letting go of me as I nodded, and he walked into the bathroom. Once he was gone I looked into the nearest mirror and rearranged my hair, needing to do something else apart from wondering what the hell was going on. When he walked back out I squealed quietly, dashing into the bathroom without another word and brushing my teeth thoroughly after finding my big toiletries and makeup bag. I had a feeling that something big was about to happen and even though I didn't know what it was, I would have hated to ruin the moment with my egg-and-pasta breath as I realised Joe must have done the same. After I was sure my teeth were clean, I fixed up the front of my dress so my boobs wouldn't fall out and then strolled back into the room to see my boyfriend perched on the end of the double bed. He beckoned me over with a wave and I sat next to him, kissing him deeply.

"I asked Vince to let you be involved tonight because I wanted to make this as special as possible..." he said. I smiled, knowing I was finally going to find out what he'd been planning. He took a deep breath then turned to face me with a serious expression.

"You know that I'm completely, totally, madly in love with you, and that I always have been... I loved you from the first moment I saw you, and when you left with Trent at the end of the night I could've kicked myself for not getting your number... Though as it turned out, you asked him for mine instead and I was thrilled when I saw you running towards me in St Paul... That really meant the world to me" he said. I reached for his hands and he smiled, squeezing them gently before placing a hand on my waist; I smiled at all the memories he'd already mentioned... As soon as I'd let go of him and picked up my suitcase in the airport, he'd presented me with a single white rose and a poem he had written for me.

"You mean absolutely everything to me Danielle, you're my whole world and everything in it. You have the most amazing personality of any woman I've ever met, and I've always liked to think that the meanings of your names are more than fitting. Only God could judge someone as perfect as my Danielle, and as for your middle name... Well, you're a goddess of love in every way, shape and form. Apart from my family, nobody has ever showed me such love and affection as you have, and I'm eternally grateful for that... It's one of the things I love most about you, the way you love me" Joe said. A few tears of happiness sprang to my eyes, one making a solitary track down my right cheek until he reached out and wiped it away before continuing to talk.

"Like I said, I loved you from the moment I met you... I knew it then, I know it now and it's still as true as ever. I missed you so much when we all went overseas, most of the time you were the only thing I could think about. When I was gone I realized even more just how much I love you... I also realized that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. The past seven months that I've known you have been the best ever, and I couldn't think of a better way to spend every month for the rest of my life..." he started to say. I almost choked on a breath that caught in the middle of my throat, and raised a hand to my mouth as he got down in front of me on bended knee.

"I promise to you right now that I will love you every day of forever. If you say no, I will understand, but I love you and I need to ask..." he said quietly, reaching into his coat pocket once more. Bringing out a small velvet box, he opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Danielle Mariana Barreta, I love you and I want to ask you to do me the single biggest honor possible... Will you marry me?"

My jaw dropped; I was absolutely stunned. Joe wanted me to marry him... Joe wanted to marry me! The feelings I now felt were beyond description and I felt speechless, so I settled for nodding emphatically for a moment before saying "Yes... I love you, of course I'll marry you!" He slid the ring onto my finger and I stared down at it in awe; it was beautiful - a true symbol of his love for me - and it was all mine. He slowly stood up and moved back next to me again, holding my hands and kissing me passionately. "I love you Dani, I swear I'm going to make you the happiest woman in the world... I can't wait to marry you" he whispered lovingly, kissing my cheek.

We fell asleep holding each other that night, Joe wearing his boxer shorts while I'd stripped down to my underwear. After we kissed each other one last time, I smiled and wrapped my left arm around his neck and looked at my engagement ring while my right arm ducked underneath his left one and held onto his waist. I lay there, perfectly content in my bliss; I was now engaged to the man of my dreams, and I truly couldn't wait for the rest of our life together.

* * *

><p><strong>[[AN: So what did you think, guys? :D I'm really proud of this and had so much fun writing it ;) Hahaha! Btw, "Nourriture Céleste" is French for 'heavenly food'... Just a random name xDD**

_**Danielle's Engagement Ring: polyvore[dot]com/cgi/set?id=35950862**_

_**Danielle's Outfits: blairx6661[dot]weebly[dot]com/the-way-you-love-me[dot]html**_

**Just put normal dots in place of the bracketed text to visit the links :D**

**I highly recommend you go check out all my other stuff, especially if you liked this. If you would be interested in reading the prequel to this, lemme know! Hope you liked this, don't forget to review && let me know whatcha think :D]]**


End file.
